Many electronic devices rely on receiving power through a cord that can be plugged into the device. Mobile electronic devices are often disconnected from their power cord and then are plugged into the power cord to charge a battery in the mobile electronic device. A user may have many power cords used for various different devices in a particular location (e.g., on a desk or next to a bed), and the different cords often are difficult to distinguish, particularly in dim light and when the different cords are tangled are jumbled together, which can make it difficult to locate the proper cord that is needed to power a mobile electronic device within a group of different cords. In addition, in locations that are dimly lit it can be difficult to connect the plug of the power cord to the receptacle of the mobile electronic device.